


Last Day of September

by SophisticatedSnowman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Of unnamed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: How would you cope with loosing someone you love?Well, life goes on relentlessly.Years can pass.Then...





	Last Day of September

**Author's Note:**

> Sad-ish with a happy ending. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

The living room is tidy.

The dinner table is set for two.

The smell of warm, comforting food fills the air.

 

It's the end of September.

 

The dinner table is decorated with autumn leaves and warm coloured candles.

Roses.

Roast.  
Potatoes.  
Carrots.  
Gravy.

Salt and pepper shakers.

It's a replica of last year.

  
Last year was a replica of the year before that.

 

Three years now.

 

  
It's slowly becoming tradition.

 

Still.

He just sits there.

  
Waiting.

 

Just like last year.

 

Just like the year before that.

 

 

Just like three years ago.

When the phone rang.

  
When dinner was ready.

 

A small box neatly tucked inside his trouser pocket.

 

  
When every thing changed.

 

 

When his best friend.

His love.

  
When he went away.

 

Never to be seen again.

 

Sadness occupied him.

Sorrow ate him.

  
Anger taunted him.

 

Loneliness broke him.

 

  
Hope abandoned him.

 

It's the end of September once again.

Everything's the same.

Yet again.

Decorations and smell.

Feelings from hell.

Small box in pocket.

 

Salt and pepper shakers.

 

Every thing is the same.

With one exception.

A smile.

Small and warm.

  
Complementing the season.

 

Recovering the mood.

 

  
There's a knock on the door.

 

A visible jolt of joy.

Then sadness.

  
Panic.

 

Hope.

 

  
Love.

 

He slowly rises.

Blond locks shaking with unresolved feelings.

  
Long legs stretching in anticipation.

 

Slumped shoulders squaring with resolve.

 

  
Heart beating fast.

 

The door opens.

For the first time in four years.

On the last day of September.

 

His eyes catch black curls.

Dark golden eyes.

  
Fresh feelings.

 

Steady love.

 

  
A new beginning.

 

The roast tastes good.

As good as it smells.

  
The candles flicker as their hands reach out for the others.

 

A rose petal falls slowly down towards the table cloth.

 

  
Takeda beams his brightest smile when Ukai opens the ring box procured from his trouser pocket.

 

Ukai never forgets his first love.

He found a way to weave old memories into his new life.

  
He learned how life loves pain.

 

When death knocked on the door, he resolved to find new purpose.

 

  
It took time.

 

 

But.

In the end.

  
He found?

 

He found true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure myself, I have been struggling with writers block the last months, but felt like I had to push something out now. So I hope it's an okay nibble of a story.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated. ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
